


Domestic Woes

by TribalMoogle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TribalMoogle/pseuds/TribalMoogle
Summary: Gladio is being a dick on your anniversary. Come to think of it, he's been avoiding you all week. He's not seeing someone else, is he?





	Domestic Woes

“That son of a bitch!” Your fist slams the table as you read the text again. 

_Sorry babe, gonna have to cancel tonight. Work stuff._

Seriously!? He knew how much you put into tonight. It was your one year anniversary and he was just gonna blow it off! Yeah, sure, royal duties came first, but you told all the guys what lengths you were going through to make tonight special. Not only that, it seemed like he’d been avoiding you all week. 

Your fingers seethed as you sent a message back.

_Fine._

There, that would teach him. Suddenly those three dots pop up. You writhe in anticipation of what he could possibly provide to counter your rather dickish comment. They stop. Nothing shows up. They appear again. 

“Oh just get it over with already.” You lament. The text comes through. 

_I’m sorry._

The balls on this guy! At least he could tell you were angry though, you did have to give him that. But work this and work that, what the hell could Noct have him doing all this time. Wait, it really was work, right?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gladio sighs as he sees that his message has been read, but no reply follows. “Guys, I don’t think this is a good idea. She’s gonna be pissed. She already is.”

Prompto encourages him with his boundless optimism. “Are you kidding me?! She’s gonna love this! She’ll freak when she see it.”

“If she doesn’t kill me first.” He pauses a moment. “Maybe we shouldn’t…”

“Come on tough guy, you really gonna let her scare you?” Noct take the opportunity to tease the muscle man as much as he can. 

“Shut up! Or I’ll beat your scrawny ass into tomorrow!”

“Oh, I’m shaking in my boots!” Noctis continues his taunts. Gladio takes after him but Ignis steps in his path, halting his advances. 

“Can we cease the bickering? We still have much to do.” He adjusts his glasses while he chides the pair. 

Gladio’s shoulders slump. “You really think we can pull this off?”

Mischievous delight sparkles in Ignis’s eyes. “Everything will go according to plan. Now, go back to your place and retrieve the remaining items.” Gladio nods and retreats. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your mind races. He’s been avoiding you all week. He always claims it’s “work”. He wouldn’t call you for days at a time and when he did have the time to talk he was always in a rush. Was this it for you two? Has he stopped caring for you? Has he found someone else? Oh shit! _Has_ he found someone else?

It all started to make sense. The avoiding, the rushing. He was sneaking around with someone else. You’re torn between crying and screaming. Some tough guy he was! He didn’t even have to balls to tell you it was over. Fine, if he wasn’t gonna call it, then you would. 

You get in your car and drive to his apartment. Not sure what you’ll do when you get there. Punch the wall? Throw out his clothes? Break some things? Fate will tell. 

You climb the stairs and pull out the spare key. You insert it into the lock and stop. Someone’s inside. You can hear the footsteps. Frantic pacing. A phone rings. Gladio answers. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be there soon. Yeah, I got it. You sure she won’t find out?” He sighs. “All right.” 

Your mouth gapes open. Had you really just heard him on the phone with his mistress? You can’t control yourself. 

“Bastard!” You scream and smack the door as you flee. 

Inside, Gladio freezes. “Guys, we got a big problem.” He goes to his door and sees the key in the lock. “This isn’t good.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You speed off with tears of fury pouring down your face. You nearly crash about five times. Somehow you make it to your apartment. You crash on to the bed and claw at the pillows. You can’t tell if you’re more heartbroken or angry. You’re so entrenched in your pity party that you don’t hear the door open. You don’t hear the footsteps. But you do feel the bed sink. The hand on your shoulder and the soft voice above.

“Babe…” Gladio begins. 

You knock his hand away as you flip over and stand to glare at him. “What do you want?” You lash out.

“Just hear me out…” he holds his palms to you, surrendering.

“What’s her name?” You quip with a nasty bark.

“What?”

“The girl you’re seeing behind my back?” You look him dead in the eyes.

He spits out a laugh. You glare at him. “That’s what you think is going on?” You get right in his face, pissed off by the mocking. You get as close to him as you can.

“You got another explanation as to why you’re always bailing because of ‘work’, avoiding my calls, and, oh yeah, calling her to make sure I ‘won’t find out’?” 

He smiles nervously and rakes his hand through his hair. “Yeah, I guess it does look kinda bad huh?”

“Kinda bad? You’re such an ass. Have fun with your new chick.” You spin away buy he grabs your wrist and spins you right back into a passionate kiss. You were still pissed, but damn it felt good. Finally your anger wins out. You shove him away. Anger and confusion welling in your chest. 

He looks hurt and truly remorseful. Maybe you should give him another chance. “It’s not what you think.” His words snap you out of your head. “There’s no one else. Never has been, never will be.” His words are sincere and you can’t help but be drawn back in to him. 

“Then what’s going on?”

He goes to you and tenderly grabs your hands. “Do you still trust me?” 

You respond before you can even think. “After all the shit you’ve pulled on me?”

Gladio slumps. “I’m sorry. But can I show you what I’ve been working on?” He rubs his thumb on the back of your hand. The tender gesture is enough to squelch your fury. You look to him with pained eyes.

“You promise it’s not another woman?” He kisses your cheek. It’s the only response he provides. Slightly frustrating. “Fine then, show me what you’ve been so distracted with.” 

He smiles, and you swear you can see a bit of fear in his eyes as he leads you away. 

About fifteen minutes later you arrive at the Citadel. “No shit, you were actually working?” Gladio lets out a bemused chuckle. 

“Still pissed?”

You cross your arms. “Noct couldn’t give you one night off to celebrate our anniversary?”

He winks at you. “That’s why I’ve been working so much.”

You furrow your brow. _What the hell is that supposed to mean? Was he pulling more hours to build up some time off?_ Before you can mouth your concerns Gladio unbuckles and exits the car. You follow suit. 

He grabs your hand. It’s sweating, and shaking a bit. _What the hell’s the matter with him? Had you really freaked him out that much?_ You walk in silence for a few moments, chastising yourself for being so cruel.

“Sorry,” you whisper finally. He turns to you, confused. You shift uncomfortably. “I jumped to conclusions. I didn’t mean to go so overboard, I was just really pissed about you bailing on our special night.”

He goes to you and snickers. “It’ll still be special.” He continues to drag you on. 

He brings you into a dark room and flicks on the lights. Classical music echoes softly in the background and a gorgeous chandelier hovers above an exquisite meal for two. Your mouth falls open. How could you have ever doubted him.

“Gladio. It’s beautiful!” You look to him and he smiles proudly. 

“Happy anniversary, babe.” He kisses you warmly on the lips. You smile as you part and excitedly dash to the table, admiring the dish. 

“Wow! This looks great! Did Iggy whip this up for us?” It takes you a moment to realize you’re alone at the table. You turn to see Gladio frozen in place. You go to him, placing a hand on his forearm. “Gladio?”

He drops to his knees. You follow suit. Concern pooling in your chest. Did he really just collapse? “Gladio. What is it?” You frantically voice your distress. He props one of his legs up and sighs.

“What’s a guy gotta do around here to give a decent proposal?” 

“Erm…” Not your most eloquent utterance, but applicable to the situation. Simultaneously he lifts his head and his right hand. A simple yet beautiful ring sparkles along his shaky fingers. He looks up to meet your gaze.

“Well, what d’ya say babe?” You shake your head and laugh. He’s stunned. Not really the reaction he was looking for. 

“You idiot.” You kiss him greedily and wrap your arms around his neck. He lifts you up. You both finally pull away.

“So, that a yes?” 

“Of course.” You give him another quick kiss as he slides the ring on your finger.


End file.
